Christmas for the Elrics
by DBZfangurl47
Summary: Over the years, the holidays have changed for Edward and Alphonse. Collection of one-shots going from Christmas with their mother to Christmas with their own children. EdWin and AlMei in later chapters, brotherly AlEd SPOILER WARNINGS FOR END OF MANGA/BROTHERHOOD IN LAST TWO CHAPTERS
1. Christmas, 1903

_Christmas, 1903 _

It was early Christmas morning, and Trisha Elric was sound asleep curled up under the covers of her queen sized bed. She had been up late the night before making cookies with the boys, then doing some last minute gift wrapping after they went to sleep. The sun was just starting to rise when Trisha woke to the sound of little running feet. The bedroom door opened and Edward and Alphonse ran into the room.

"Mama, wake up!" Ed said, shaking her shoulder.

Al climbed on her bed. "Yeah, it's Christmas!" Trisha tried to hide her smile and pretended to be asleep. She felt the covers pull down a bit as Ed climbed onto the bed next to his brother.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" the two chanted, giggling and bouncing on the bed.

Trisha finally sat up. "Okay, okay, I'm awake!"

"Yay!" the boys cheered as Ed jumped off the bed and Al climbed down.

"Come on, Mom, we have something to give you!" Ed said and took his mother's hand and started to lead her out of the room. The three made their way downstairs and Al immediately ran to where the plate of cookies had been left for Santa.

"Look, Mama! Santa ate the cookies!" he exclaimed, holding up the plate.

Trisha smiled at her four-year-old, "You're right, he did! And he left you some gifts, too." She watched Al gasp and run over to their Christmas tree, then looked down to her oldest son who was giving her a disbelieving look. Ed thought he was way too old to believe in something like Santa Claus, but he played along for his little brother's sake.

"Mama," Al called, immediately grabbing Trisha's attention. He walked over to her and held up a poorly wrapped present. "For you!"

"For me?" Trisha asked her sons, giving them a surprised look. The boys nodded and eagerly waited for her to open the gift. Trisha tore away the wrapping paper and opened the small box. Inside was purple and red beaded necklace, a small metal rose-shaped pin and a card decorated with kitties in Santa hats.

"Oh boys, they're beautiful!" She told them.

"I maked the necklace and Brother maked the rose with alchemy! And we both did the card but I did the kitty part." Al told her.

"I wrote the words on the card 'cause Al can't spell stuff right." Ed added.

Trisha clasped the necklace around her neck and fastened the pin to her pajama shirt. "Thank you, Ed and Al. I really love them." she said, and hugged her two sons tightly.

After a moment Ed pulled away and ran toward the tree, saying, "I'm gonna open all my presents before you, Al!"

"Nu uh!" Al yelled, running after his brother.

Trisha smiled as she watched wrapping paper fly as the boys began tearing into the gifts.

This was the second year without her husband there. The year before, she had been upset around the holidays when Van didn't return. But this year, the smiles on her boys' faces erased any gloomy thoughts or feelings. As long as her sons were there, she was happy. And as long as their mother was happy, the boys were happy.

**Author's Note:**

**First of all, can ya'll believe it's only 16 days until Christmas?! lol No matter how old I get I will always count the days until Christmas. XD**

**Anyways, **

**I finally thought of an idea for a Christmas fic! I was so excited I started right away and in two days I've already got three chapters out of the five written. Each chapter will be in a different year, this one being in 1903 when Edward is 5 and Alphonse is 4.**

**I'm not sure when I'll be posting the next chapter. I might try to post the second next Saturday, the third the Saturday after that, then the last two on the day before Christmas Eve, then on Christmas Eve/Christmas day if I'm too busy on Christmas Eve. So that's the plan, but it may not happen. If I know I'll be really busy later, I'll probably post them sooner.**

**So... that's pretty much it. I better go rescue my little nephew from my brother now (We're taking turns watching him while my big sis is out XD). Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Christmas, 1908

_Christmas, 1908 _

It was Christmas morning, around the time children would be running downstairs with their parents to open presents, but the Elric boys were still in bed. Neither of them wanted to get up, because this year, they couldn't run into their mother's room and pull her out of bed. This year, they couldn't use their very best alchemy to make her gifts. This year, they couldn't see the smile on her face, or feel her hug them and thank them for the present. This year, their mother wasn't there. Trisha Elric had passed away, only four short months ago.

Around nine in the morning, Edward finally dragged himself out of bed and downstairs to make his younger brother breakfast. Since they were little, it had always been a family tradition to make pancakes on Christmas morning. Even if he couldn't make them with his mom, Ed was still going to. They were Al's favorite and Ed wanted to do anything he could to keep his brother's spirits up. Knowing the ingredients by memory, he started to pull things out of the pantry and set them on the counter. Ed grabbed two large mixing bowls from a low cupboard, set them on the counter, and started measuring flour.

"You forgot the baking powder."

Ed turned to see his 9-year-old brother in pajamas, holding his stuffed bear in his left hand and rubbing an eye with his right. He turned back around and surveyed the ingredients.

"Oh, you're right." he said, then returned to the pantry. He retrieved the baking powder and continued to measure and mix ingredients, while his brother silently watched. Once he had mixed the wet and dry ingredients together, Al spoke up again.

"Do you remember last year, how we spilled flour all over?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

Ed grinned at the memory. "Yeah. Then I started a flour fight and we made a huge mess. Mom made us clean it all up before we could eat." At the mention of their mother, both brothers' smiles disappeared and they were silent. Ed watched Al lower his head and squeeze his bear tightly, and he knew his brother was fighting back tears.

"Hey, don't cry." Edward said as he walked over and put an arm around Al's shoulders. "We're gonna bring her back, remember? By this time next year, she'll be here with us, and we'll be happy again." Al sniffled and nodded as he wiped his eyes. Alphonse suddenly smiled.

"I have something for you, Brother! I'll be right back!" he exclaimed, then dashed off. He returned moments later with a long, flat, wrapped box in his hands.

"Open it!" he said, shoving the box at his brother.

"Okay, okay!" Ed smiled and tore the wrapping paper off the box. He lifted the lid and pulled out something made of red cloth. Setting down the box, he unfolded the cloth and realized it was a long red coat.

"Remember Mom said she was going to make you a new coat? Well, I was with her at the market when she bought this red cloth. Since she didn't have to chance to make it into a coat, I did, though I used alchemy instead of sewing it. Does it fit?" Al asked. Ed pulled the coat on over his light green pajamas. The sleeves were too long, but he'd grow into it.

Ed grinned, "Thanks, little bro, I love it! Hang on a sec, I got something for you, too." Ed ran upstairs and grabbed a gift bag that was hidden under his bed, then hurried back down the stairs.

"Here! I can't wrap stuff very well so I just used a bag." Edward said and handed his brother the bag. Underneath the crumbled tissue paper was a stuffed gray and white kitten.

"Oh, Brother," Al breathed, taking the toy out of the bag. "It's so cute! Thank you so much!"

"You like it?" Ed asked.

Al hugged the toy kitten tightly. "I love it! Did you transmute it?"

Ed nodded. "Yup."

"I'm gonna name him Socky." Al announced. "Because he looks like he's wearing socks."

Ed chuckled and turned to the counter. "We should probably finish making breakfast now." Al nodded in agreement and the two continued with the pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 2, right on time!**

**Ugh.. what is with me? I can never end a story. They always seem to end abruptly. Abruptly... that's a fun word to say. Anyway, I know, my chapters are turning out really short. But don't worry, the last two are much longer.**

**Oh, guess what? For the last chapter, I got... ****_one_****_review_****! Yay! **

**But srsly guys, please review even if it's only like one word. Reviews make me so incredibly happy :D**

**Hey, know what's weird? What I wrote the part where Ed says "flour fight", Microsoft Word tried to change it to "floor fight" O.o**

**So that's pretty much it. ****_Please_**** tell me what you think! Oh, and one more thing, Socky will make a cameo appearance in another fic of mine I'm working on 8D**


	3. Christmas, 1913

Christmas, 1913

It was late Christmas morning when 15-year-old Edward Elric awoke to a familiar smell.

_Pancakes?_ He thought as he rolled out of bed. Sure enough, when walked into the dorm's small kitchen, he found Alphonse cooking pancakes on the frying pan over the stove.

"Good morning, Brother." Al greeted.

Ed stretched and yawned as he sat down at the table. "Hey, Al. Thanks for breakfast."

"No problem." Al replied, setting down a stack of pancakes in front of his brother. Ed ate his breakfast quietly, listening to the clanging of Alphonse's armor as he rinsed dishes in the sink.

Ed sighed. He knew what today was, it was Christmas. And the holidays only meant one thing to him now: That another year had gone by and his little brother was still trapped in a suit of armor.

After finishing his meal, Ed rinsed his dishes and headed back to his room to read, for lack of anything better to do. He grabbed an alchemy book from the large stack and plopped down at his small desk. Before he could read an entire page, Al walked in the room.

"Brother?" he called softly.

Ed looked over his shoulder. "Hm?"

"I, um, I have something for you." Al pulled a small box out from behind him.

"Al," Ed gave him a small smile as he turned around in his chair. "You didn't have to get me anything."

The last time the boys had exchanged Christmas gifts was before the human transmutation. After that, they just stopped. They weren't very religious anyway and the only reason they ever celebrated it was because their mother did, so without her it seemed meaningless.

Al handed Ed the box. "Yeah, I know. It's just a little something."

Edward took the box and looked at it for a moment before looking back up to his brother. "But... I didn't get you anything."

"Oh Brother, just open it!"

"Alright, alright." Ed opened the box to reveal a few pairs of white gloves.

"They're much thicker than the ones you have now. They'll keep your hands warmer." Neither brothers commented on how Al said "hands" when they both knew Ed only had one real hand that needed to be kept warm.

Ed slid one of the gloves over his left hand. It fit perfectly.

"Thanks, Al." he said. "I like them a lot." Ed stretched his gloved hand, then closed it in a fist. The gloves were nothing special, but the small gift lightened his mood.

"When I get your body back, I'm gonna get you a pair of these." Ed grinned at his brother.

Al chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you like them."

**Author's Note:**

**This is so tiny it can hardly be called a chapter. T_T Posted it earlier than I planned 'cause I've been suuuper busy later and I don't know if I'll have time to post this on Saturday. And if I do have time, I'll just post the next chapter.**

**Can just seeing the word 'yawn' be catchy? Because while reading over this, two different times I read the word, I yawned!**

**Please review if you liked! :D**


	4. Christmas, 1915

**_Spoiler warnings for the end of the manga/Brotherhood!_**

* * *

Edward awoke early Christmas morning, much earlier than he would have liked. He lifted his head and peered at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It wasn't even 7:00am yet. With a soft moan, Ed rolled over and tried to fall back asleep. Only seconds later his bedroom door slammed open and someone ran in the room.

"Brother, wake up, it's Christmas!" Al shook his brother's shoulder. Ed groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Come on, get up!" Winry yanked the blankets off Ed. The seventeen-year-old curled into a tight ball and buried his face in the pillows.

"Go 'way," he mumbled.

"Nope!" Al said cheerfully and sat on top of his older brother. Ed stretched his legs back out to roll and lie on his stomach. He grabbed the pillow and shoved it on top of his head. The pillow was immediately snatched away by Winry as she sat on his back next to Al.

"Wake up!" Winry yelled, bouncing on Ed's back.

"Nooo," Ed moaned. "Lemme alone,"

Edward received no response. The two sitting on his back were suddenly silent. No wait, Al was whispering something to Winry. Just then, Ed's sides were attacked by tickling fingers. Ed held his arms tightly to his sides, trying to protect himself, but it did no good. Winry and Al simply moved to other sensitive places, Ed's feet, underarms and his neck. Trying to hold it back was useless, in only a few seconds Ed was practically screaming with laughter.

"Stop, stop!" he pleaded, "You win!" The two immediately stopped.

"Yay!" Al cheered. He and Winry climbed off the bed and each took one of Ed's arms and dragged him along with them.

"You guys suck." Ed complained as he was pulled downstairs.

Winry made him sit on the couch and plopped down next to him. "Oh, shush." She ordered. Ed crossed his arms and stuck his lower lip out in a childish pout. His mood quickly lightened when a wrapped gift was set in his lap. He looked up to see Alphonse beaming at him.

"Open it, Brother!" Al said as he sat next to him. With a smile, Ed started to rip the colorful wrapping paper away. He opened the box to find a book inside.

"I… I couldn't think of anything to get you. So I thought you might like one of my old sketchbooks." Al explained.

Edward opened the book and found a doodle of a striped kitten with a bow tied around its neck on the first page. The second page was a rough sketch of himself. From the messy hair and tired eyes, Ed guessed Al had drawn it shortly as he'd woken up one morning. Ed continued to flip through the book and discovered it was filled with drawing of animals and people he knew. There were many of himself, along with buddies from the military, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and even a few of Colonel Mustang.

"Wow, Al. These are great! You were always much better at drawing than me." Ed chuckled, remembering his attempt to draw the homunculi that time in the hospital.

Al smiled back at him. "The book can remind you of me when I leave for Xing in a few months."

"Yeah, it will. Thanks a lot." Just then, Ed noticed the last few pages were blank. "…But I'll need a picture of you in it, too. I don't want to forget how perfect you look now." Ed handed the book back to his brother. Al's smile widened as he took the sketchbook back.

"To remember my face, all you have to do is look in a mirror!" Al told him. Ed laughed and put a hand on his brother's head, ruffling his hair.

It was true, from the day Al got his body back, the obvious resemblance was striking. The boys had always looked similar, but now it was more so than ever. Of course, there were differences between them. Al's hair was short and the teensiest bit darker and his eyes were softer and held a touch of green. And even though the two were even in height when Al first got his body back, Al passed Ed quickly and now towered over his older brother. But despite that, the brothers were still very much alike.

"I got something for you too, Al." Ed set the book down and headed for the Christmas tree. He grabbed a box covered in green and red wrapping paper.

"Here," Ed sat back down between Al and Winry and handed his brother the gift. Al tore away the paper and lifted the lid off the box. Inside was something made of a dark green cloth. Al took the cloth out and it unfolded. It was a long coat with the flamel symbol on the back; it was identical to Edward's except instead it was Al's favorite color. But that wasn't all. Underneath the coat was a pair of white gloves, exactly like the ones Al had given Ed years ago.

"Brother, they're just like yours! Oh, I love them so much!" Al pulled the soft gloves on then held the soft cloth of his coat to his face. It even had the familiar smell of his older brother. "Ed… how did you make this?" Al knew Ed couldn't sew, and also couldn't use alchemy anymore, so how did he get a coat exactly like his?

Ed grinned. "I made it with alchemy a year or so ago. I'd been planning to give it to you when you got your body back and now I finally can."

Al stood to put the coat on and marveled at how it fit perfectly. Ed must have figured Al would taller than him.

"Thank you so much, Brother." Al sat back down and wrapped his arms around his older brother. "Now, when you're off in the West, this will help me remember you." Ed ruffled Al's hair before pulling away and smiling at him.

"So," Al said, disrupting the momentary silence. "You finally get a ring for Winry, Brother?"

Seconds later when Pinako Rockbell entered the living room, she was greeted with the sight of Winry and Al laughing uncontrollably and a red-faced Edward screaming at them to stop. The old woman could only smile and shake her head. It was good to have those boys back; it had been too quiet without them.

**Author's Note:**

**See, I told ya I wouldn't have time to post yesterday. But it was for a different reason than I thought. I was sick all day yesterday. DX My mom gave me her cold. But luckily I'm feeling better today, which is good because I have a ****_ton_**** of baking to do that has to be done by tomorrow night.**

**Unfortunately, the last chapter might not be posted before Christmas. I haven't finished it yet! I just got stuck and can't think of anything. I'll try to finish it and have it posted by tomorrow or Christmas but no guarantees. **

**The reason for Al's gift to Ed is because that's what I would do. XD I thought, 'What would I give someone if I didn't know what to give them? I'd probably draw something.' So that's why Al can draw. XD lol (Oh, and the pic of Ed described is in my sketchbook :3)**

**I've seen plenty of fanfictions where Ed gives Al his red coat when he gets his body back, and even though I love that idea, I didn't want to do the same thing as everyone else. So I thought, what if Al got his own coat? One that matched Ed's? Then I pictured the two of them in matching coats, fangirl-squealed because of the sheer adorableness, then wrote this. XD**

**Poor Ed. I feel his pain, that's how I'm woken up Christmas morning. Why won't my siblings let me sleep? D8**


	5. Christmas, 1923

_Spoiler Warning for end of the manga/Brotherhood!_

* * *

Christmas, 1923

In the early hours of Christmas morning, Edward was awakened by the sound of little running feet. He propped himself up on his elbows and peeked over his wife to the clock on the nightstand. 7:30AM, later than Ed thought they'd be up. Just then, the bedroom door was thrown open, and Ed immediately lied back down and pretended he was asleep. Three little children ran in and the room was filled with shouts.

"Wake up, Dad!"

"C'mon, Mommy, it's Christmas!"

"Wake up, wake up!"

The kids climbed on the bed and started jumping and yelling for them to wake up. Winry giggled and Ed started to fake snore. One of the voices stopped yelling and instead started laughing.

"Uncle Ed, you sound like Daddy!"

Ed finally opened his eyes when three small bodies landed on top of him. He was greeted with the smiling faces of his son Roy, daughter Trisha, and niece Amelia. Ed laughed, sat up quickly, and grabbed the kids in a big hug. The girls squealed with laughter and Roy made an exaggerated choking sound, as if he was being squeezed so hard he couldn't breathe.

"Can't breathe!" Roy yelled. Ed released the kids, ruffled his son's curly blonde hair and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

"Why don't we go wake up Uncle Al and Aunt Mei now?" he said.

"Yeah!" Amelia cheered, "Let's wake up Mommy and Daddy!" Ed picked up his three-year-old niece and set her on the floor as his son and daughter climbed off the bed. The three raced toward the door, and Trisha stopped in the doorway.

"Let's go, Daddy!" she said impatiently.

Ed smiled at his daughter. She looked adorable with her red nightgown and messy, short dirty-blonde hair. "I'm coming, I'm coming." he told her, and climbed out of bed. Once he was close enough, the four-year-old grabbed his hand and pulled him to the guest room where Al and Mei were sleeping.

Winry sat up and watched as Ed was led out of the room. She chuckled to herself and started to get out of bed. She pulled on a light blue robe and headed down the hall to where her youngest daughter was bouncing in her crib.

"Mama!" the one-year-old called as soon as the door opened. Winry lifted the girl out of her bed.

"Hi, Charlotte." She said and kissed her daughter's cheek. Just then an loud irritated groan came from across the hall, followed by a shout.

"Ed! Get off!" Al's yell was immediately followed by giggles from the children.

Winry shook her head with a smile and started for the guest bedroom. She walked in the doorway just in time to watch Alphonse tackle Ed and the two tumble to the floor, bringing the blanket down with them and nearly landing on Amelia.

Mei quickly jumped out of bed and scooped up the dark-haired girl.

"Be careful, you two!" she told them. "You almost hit Amelia."

Al sat up and threw the blanket off him and his brother, who was lying on the floor, red in the face and laughing. "Sorry, Princess." he apologized to his daughter. Amelia wriggled out of her mother's grasp and ran to her father.

"Daddy, let's open presents!" she said, wrapping her arms around Al's arm and trying to pull him along.

Al laughed, "Okay, okay!" As he stood up, Trisha and Roy raced over and started pulling their father off the floor.

"Let's gooo, Dad!" Roy yelled, yanking on one of Ed's arms.

Ed sat up and pushed his long bangs out of his face. "Alright, give me a sec." He stood and allowed his kids to start pulling him out of the room. He stopped in the doorway to kiss Charlotte on the forehead.

"Hey, Charlie," he said. She smiled and reached for her father. Ed wrestled his hands free from Trisha and Roy's grasps and took the baby from Winry. He held her with one arm and put the other one down to his kids, who were waiting to continue leading him downstairs. As soon as his hand was in reach, Roy seized it and started for the stairs while Trisha grabbed Winry and Mei's hands.

Once they were in the living room, the kids dashed to the now empty plate of cookies that had been left for Santa Claus.

"Look, look! Santa ate our cookies!" Trisha exclaimed, holding up the empty plate for her parents to see. Amelia took the plate from her cousin and tossed a left-over sprinkle in her mouth.

"I wonder if Santa liked the cookies," she said.

Ed took the plate from Amelia, afraid she'd spill all the crumbs on the floor. "Yeah, he liked 'em, but he asked me to tell you guys to go easy on the icing next year." The children nodded, and then turned their attention to the gifts under the tree.

"Bet I can open all my presents before you!" Roy yelled as the raced toward the Christmas tree. The girls were right behind him.

"No, you can't!" they yelled back.

Wrapping paper flew, "thank you"'s were said, and present time was over in a flash. As Winry, Mei, and the kids made pancakes, the two men were on clean-up duty.

Edward crumbled wrapping paper into a ball and chucked it toward the open trash bag.

"Score!" He yelled when the ball made it into the bag. Al chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Brother, quit fooling around. I'm hungry," he said.

Ed grinned and threw a ball of wrapping paper at Al's head.

Al grabbed the paper and threw it back. "Cut it out, Ed!" He tried to sound angry but he wasn't able to keep from smiling.

Ed smiled back, "Alright, alright." The two were quiet for a moment as they continued to throw away gift wrap.

"Gonna wear your tie to the party tonight?" Alphonse asked. Every year, the Elric's neighbors hosted a big Christmas party, and nearly everyone in Risembool showed up.

"Of course!" Ed exclaimed, looking down to the tie his children had given him. He had immediately put it on over his pajamas after he'd unwrapped the gift. "Gonna wear that shirt?"

"Of course!" Al answered. His daughter had decorated a tee shirt with paint for him and Al had changed into it right after opening the gift.

The brothers fell into a comfortable silence as they tied the garbage bags and went to throw them out. Ed grinned as they walked toward the kitchen, where his children were mixing pancake batter and playfully arguing over who got to talk to Grandpa Roy on the phone first after breakfast. Edward stopped and watched his family. Everyone looked so happy. Ed turned around and smiled at Al.

"What?" Al asked, smiling back.

"Things turned out alright, huh?"

"Yeah." Al turned and watched as Amelia added colorful sprinkles to the batter. "They sure did."

**Author's Note:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I finally finished this! Though I'm not sure I like it… Anyway, how was your Christmas? Good? Mine was pretty good. I got an Edo plushie from my mom! :D It's sooo cute and life-sized. XD**

**Anyway,**

**Yes, Ed's kids call Roy Mustang "Grandpa Roy". I have a lot of "uncle's" and "aunt's" that aren't actually related to me. And my cousin's grandma we call Grammy Bree, even though she isn't really our grandma. (Kind of like how Nina called Ed and Al her big brothers). So, I thought the Elric kids could call Roy "Uncle Roy", but then I had the idea of them calling him grandpa because Ed had taught them to just 'cause he knew Roy wouldn't like it. XD He'd be mad, insisting he isn't old enough to be a grandpa lol**

**And so, the world of fanfiction meets some of my EdWin kiddos and one of my AlMei kiddos. Of Ed and Winry's, you've meet: Roy Daniel (Yes, yes, I know. That's lame. But I like parental!RoyEd so live with it XD), Trisha Leigh, and Charlotte (Charlie) Mei. After Charlie they have two more, twins named Dylan and Derek. To some, five kids might seem like a lot but I'm from a family of seven, so five is fine with me. You've only meet one of the three AlMei kids though, Amelia Grace. Next is Nina Claire, then Kenji Van. You can see pictures of all my OC kids on my deviantART page, though they're kind of old. They were all drawn this year, but since then I've gotten much better with lineart. But still, feel free to check those out 8D (Same username as here, DBZfangurl47)**

**Hope you all have a great New Year's! And pretty please review, you don't know how incredibly happy they make me. :D**


End file.
